


Can the Devil be Redeemed?

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: This takes place immediately following the season finale.   Lucifer is back, but he's different.   Chloe will have to reteach him lots of things, and well lets just say their world will never be the same.I know I have other stories but come can you not write something after a finale like that i know i had to.





	1. What the Fuck

**Author’s Notes:  I know look at me starting another story.   The other’s will be updated this week.   I’ve been under the weather and in and out of the hospital.   That’s why I’ve been away, but come on who couldn’t write something after that finale.   I mean the new season has so many possibilities, and I think show is still going to be a cop show, but the supernatural is about to take over more.   So, let’s have some fun shall we.**

**Chapter 1: What the Fuck?**

It had been two months.   It had been two months since the life of Chloe Decker got complicated.   First, her partner’s stepmother was almost arrested for crimes done by the drug cartel, but what’s even stranger is that she can’t remember being her partner’s stepmom.    At first Chloe was skeptical she thought that it was all some ploy that she had come up with to escape from going to prison, but she had been examined by many doctors, and they too said that it was like that life had been wiped from her memory.   That maybe it was some type of retrograde amnesia, and she had just tried to escape to another life.    She didn’t even remember Amenadiel, and then there was Lucifer.

She knew that Lucifer had gone to see Linda, she had been attacked, but then he had left a message on her service.   She must’ve listened to it over a hundred times now.    He was coming over, he had something to tell her and it was going to explain everything.    She was finally going to get her answers, but he never showed.     She thought it was going to be Las Vegas all over again, but then they found his car still parked in the hospital parking lot, and then they found one of his shoes, about two miles down the road.    Then it was as if he fell off the face of the earth.   His case was still open, and she would do everything she could to make sure it didn’t get closed.    Then there was Maze, now that was something entirely different, and it had her scared.

 

Trixie slowly crept in Maze’s room making sure not to wake up Amenadiel who slept soundly in a chair.    She didn’t know why the two of them just didn’t admit they were boyfriend and girlfriend, everyone knew, and no one cared.    She often thought maybe they wanted to wait for Lucifer to come back because he was Amen’s brother and Maze’s daddy but that was their secret.

That was why Trixie liked Maze so much.   She had showed her the mask on Halloween and she thought it was so cool.   Now that Lucifer was gone, Maze was sick.   That’s why she told her what she did about Lucifer.   She told her that Lucifer had made her, and they had to be together or she’d get sick and die.   She had told her mom, but she didn’t believe her now.    It started with a cough, and now Maze could barely sit up for long.   She said that it’s because she can’t feel Lucifer anymore, that he’s just gone and when she reaches for him, her reach snaps back like a rubber band.   Something like it’s a boomerang that is just bouncing around because it can’t find where it came, and she needs him cause she’s so cold.

She climbed on the bed and shuffled under the blankets to face Maze.   She was thrilled that she was awake, but she was wearing her Halloween mask again.

“Are you awake?” Trixie whispered quietly.

“Good morning small human, are you ready for school?” Maze smiled back at her the best she could.

“Almost.   Mommy told me not to come in this morning but I had to see you.   I wanted to tell you about my dream.    Why are you wearing your mask?”

Maze reached up and that when she realized her glamor had crumbled.   It was getting harder and harder to keep it up without Lucifer.   Amenadiel had been helping her, but he was fast asleep.

“Monkey, what if I told you that this was my real face, and it had to be another secret just between us girls like with Lucifer?”

“Cool, and that’s why I came?   I have to tell you about this dream that I had and Lucifer was there.”

“Okay, what did you dream?” she smiled encouraging her.

“Well it was weird.   Lucifer was fighting off all these bad guys.   He had a sword sometimes, and other times, it was like he was strong.   He was defeating them with his bare hands, and just when I thought this big monster was going to get him these huge big white wings came out of his back!   He used them to pin down this guy, and then……”

Trixie stopped when she took in the look on Maze’s, she didn’t look good.    She didn’t look good at all.

“Mommy!” she screamed.

 

*RE*

 

They never quite knew where they’d find him.    For such a big man, it was if sometimes he would move without taking a step.    You would look to your left and he’d be there, and then you went to another floor, and somehow, he was there too.   Yet he never used the elevator, they didn’t even know if he knew how to use an elevator.   He was mute.    Well not totally, some people said at times they could hear him singing to the young ones in the nursery, everyone knew he screamed though because of the nightmares.   

Someone had brought him in because we were the closest hospital.     He didn’t have any fingerprints, he had been burned all over, and someone had burned his fingertips off, but they had sent a photo out to the bigger cities in Los Angeles but still no one had identified him yet.    He was so handsome, someone had to miss him.

Nurse Becky Abrams was working the nightshift as always, and she had a chocolate cupcake just for him.    They called him Jamie, because they didn’t want him to be just another John Doe.   They didn’t know where he had come from but he was a real angel.    He would help them out, and he was the only adult patient in the whole facility.    They knew that should have let him go, but he was broken when he got there, that by the time he was well enough to leave he loved it there, they couldn’t take him from his only home.   

She quickly looked in his room, and when she found it empty she knew there was only one other place he would be this time of night.   He would be down in Marcus Sheppard’s office.   Marcus was the handy man, and he would show Jamie how to tinker with things in his shop that he kept on the grounds.   They were best friends which everyone found adorable.   Considering Marcus had to be in his early sixties, and no one could tell how old Jamie was, at times he could look at you and look so young, but when you saw the scars on his body, or how he cried out at night you knew that he was indeed an old soul.    Every night he cried out for one thing.   She had only heard him say one word, but he had already said it over a hundred times since she known him.   She’d do anything to find that one thing for him.

She grabbed another cupcake from the bundle, and even a couple of cups of ice cream and headed out to see what the two scamps had gotten into.   She was halfway there when she heard something sounding like a gunshot.    She took off at full speed until she reached the door.    She knew something was wrong before she entered.

“Oh, my God!” she screamed.

 

 

*RE*

 

Dan Espinoza was worried.    He didn’t get that way often, but the last two months have taken its toll on him.   First there’s his relationship with his daughter.   He loves Trixie there’s no doubt of that, and he’d lay down his life for her.   The thing is, she’s pretending.    She pretending to be happy, and it’s killing him.    She misses him.   He would admit that he missed him too, but Trixie missed him.    His daughter had fallen in love with a man and no matter, how he wished he could take that love she had for him away, he couldn’t.   he just wished that he could bring the light back into his girl’s eyes.  Both even though the two of them weren’t together anymore he knew a part of him would always love her.   He had to help them, he had to find Lucifer.

“How is she?” he asked passing her a coffee.

“Amenadiel’s with her.    I’m sorry if I ruined your date last night.    I mean she had sat around all day waiting for a change with Maze but there was none, and her face Dan, oh my God, I never knew about that.”

“I asked Amenadiel about it.   He had said that it was a childhood accident that happened when they were younger.   He said that Lucifer was there, and he’s always felt guilty about it, apparently, they have all been friends since childhood, he even said that Lucifer and Maze dated all through high school.   They’ve been like brother and sister forever I suppose.    You didn’t ruin my date, Bianca got called away and Trixie comes first you know that.” He added.

Hearing that Lucifer and Maze had been there for each other was nice, but it made her feel uneasy.    Maze had told her that Lucifer was her everything, and that she’d die without him.   She was proving that too her more and more every day.   The doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with her, and just sent her home after the seizure she had with Trixie.

“I know what’s waiting for me when I get back home, and I hate to see this but I could do with some crime right now.   What do we have?” she asked as they approached the hospital.

“This is a rehab for kids with brain injury.    Last night Marcus Sheppard was gunned down in his office.   It had to be by someone he knew because they are no signs of forced entry.   Then again, it’s a hospital you really can’t force yourself into a place that’s open.   Marcus was one of the handymen here, most beloved apparently.   A Jamie Doe was with him when it happened, said he had to be sedated.in

“Jesus Dan, are you telling me some already altered kid saw the guy get shot.    Is he even you know, will he make a good witness I need be?” she asked

“Oh, Jamie will be an excellent witness, I’m Nurse Beck Abrams by the way.” She told them as she stuck her hand out.

“I’m Detective Chloe Decker, and this is my partner Dan Espinoza.    What can you tell us about Marcus, and when do you think we could see Jamie is it?   How old is he?” Chloe asked slipping into cop-mode.

“Marcus had been with us for the last ten years, he was getting up in year but not much breaks around here.  He had a friendly face, which can be good for some of the children around here.   He was like everyone’s grandpa, if he wasn’t fixing anything he would come out and just spend time with the little ones, especially those who never get a visitor here.”

“I see this is a hospital for kids with Brain injury, what kind of injury does Jamie have?” Dan asked.

“Jamie’s a special case.” She smiled.

“How so?” Chloe asked prepared for the worst.

“Well it’s kind of funny that you’re here.   About two months ago he was brought in very dehydrated and disoriented.    Folks found him just wandering in the desert.    The poor thing had burns all over, nothing too bad, but they were inflicted by someone.   Someone had tortured the poor soul.”

“Did you report it, what could he tell you?   Why is he still here?   A kid seems like someone would have reported him.”

“Oh, we reported it, but we don’t expect to hear anything.   He’s not a kid.   He’s a man, someone found him just wandering around as I said.   Something bad has happened to him.   The scans show that he might’ve suffered a stroke.    He doesn’t speak much, but he can hear just fine.”

“A man, you all are letting a man run around here with all these children, you don’t think he could be dangerous, I mean did they run his prints.   I’m not saying that he is, but he could be a sex offender.” Dan added.

He immediately felt ashamed when he got the look from his partner.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean that I’m sure that Jamie is harmless, but why didn’t you send him to another facility, does he have a brain injury?” Dan asked

“As I said before he suffered from a stroke, and there was some damage to his shoulders that have the doctors baffled, we think that maybe they were broken and left to heal on their own.   He still wears a sling for one of them sometimes.   He’s very good at recall, he can write down everything that happened in detail, it’s just stuff about his life that he doesn’t remember, but I think he might warm up to you Det. Decker.”

“Well I thought that maybe he would want to speak with Dan, I don’t understand why would he warm up to me?”

“Come on let me show you.” She told her pulling her down a corridor.

 

The nurse led them to what she guesses was the playroom for the kids that could move.   In the center of the room was a piano, and at it sat a man.   His back was turned to her, but he was playing a nursery rhyme, and the kids that could were dancing and singing to the songs.   He was smiling, and Chloe could only see half of it, but there was something about it that made her heart jump, and before she knew it she had let out an audible gasp.

“Chloe?” Dan asked concerned.

Just then Dan noticed the guy who he guesses was Jamie stopped playing and turned around towards them.

“Oh, my god!” Dan shouted.

Jamie stood up, but he hadn’t come towards them.   He was just staring, he knew them.   He knew that man that stood before him, but how?     Then he looked to her, and it was like a fog was being lifted from his mind.   Memories and images that he couldn’t comprehend were coming back full force, and maybe just maybe things would get better now.   He could punish those who hurt Marcus.

“Lucifer.” Chloe gasped as she touched the side of his cheek.

When she told him it was like that band snapped, and he thought he was going to be swallowed by the darkness, but he couldn’t not now not yet.

“Chloe.” He whispered, and then he reached for her losing his footing.

She caught him though, she caught him before he could hit the floor.    His breaths were coming in gasps, and she thought the nurse said he was having a panic attack.  

“It’s okay, I’ve got you Lucifer.   You’re going to be alright I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”  She couldn’t help it she started to run her hand through his hair, it was so curly.

 

 

 

 

`

 

 

 

 


	2. Oh Shit

**Author’s Notes: Wow thanks for all that feedback and wants for more.   So how about a little more.**

**Chapter 2: Oh Shit**

Amenadiel was lost.    He didn’t know what to do, and he know he couldn’t ask for that.   His powers were returning to him.    He had stopped time, and in return had helped his brother take down their mother, and his wings were getting stronger and stronger every day, but this he couldn’t ask for this.   No one would give him this, but he couldn’t question his brother’s love for Chloe any longer.   Chloe was a wonderful woman, and although he didn’t know his father’s plan when he came down and blessed her mother.   Chloe would be the one to save his brother.  

Could the devil be redeemed though that’s the bigger question?   When people say he’s the devil that’s all they think about.    A red beast that people tell stories of, if you’re bad then the devil will get you.   Which is true?   The thing is, they get what the devil is, but they don’t GET HIM.

He was his brother and they were still times that he didn’t get him?     Samael was his father’s favorite.    Everyone knew it, and he even knew it.    All he wanted was freewill, something that his father gave to humans.   In the end, he could get what his brother said he wanted, as he said he wanted it as well, but Sam asked for it, he asked for it before any of them even got the backbone to do it, and what did he get in the end.    He got HELL!

A place that he took as a punishment, but he gave him a kingdom to rule.   With all of the bad out there in the world that their father had created, he chose Lucifer to take them and punish them for their deeds.   He ruled the shadows and was ten times the angel he would ever be, but he didn’t see the goodness in it all.    He got to rebel, and he got to come to earth and live a life with Chloe.    Their father had given his own kingdom to rule, and in the end, he thought that was a punishment

What did he get for being the obedient little soldier?”

“Amenadiel.” Maze cried out.

“I’m here, how do you feel?” he asked taking her clammy hand in his.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.   I don’t know why, I just I’m numb.    I think this is it, and I’m scared.   I need Lucifer I want to go home.   Oh, God not this, can I call him?   Will he listen?    I know I’m just some demon created by his son, but is that enough.    Lucifer created me in his image as your father did all of you, why can’t I just go back home?    Why do I have too…I don’t want to die Amenadiel.    I don’t want to leave you.    I’ve talked about Lucifer turning human and his emotions with the little one, but what am I to do now.   I think…...I think I…..”

“Don’t.” he stopped her before she said what he’d been dying to hear her say for so long.   He looked up and she was sleeping, but her breaths were erratic, she didn’t have much time left.   Lucifer was disobedient at every turn, but their father gave him everything.    Why couldn’t he give him this?  “Please father I ask of you.   I know what she is, but you know what’s she’s done.   Please help her.

 

*RE*

“Chloe!” he shouted shooting up in the bed.

He looked around and everything was different.    He wasn’t in the hospital anymore.    This place though, he knew this.   He looked down at his hands, they had been empty since he woke up in the hospital, but now on his hand was a ring.    He quickly touched the stone, and suddenly he could feel something deep down in his toes.    He was home.

He was still on guard as he got from the bed.   He had been fooled before.   They knew what he wanted the most, and he wouldn’t give in to them so easily this time.   He was perfectly hidden in the hospital among the simpletons.    He passed his reflection in the mirror.

“Oh, that won’t do.” He whispered to himself.

 

“Chloe, are you nuts?” Dan asked as he paced the living room floor of Lucifer’s penthouse.

“What I did what I would have done for anyone in this situation.    Lucifer witnessed a crime, and it’s my job as a police officer to keep him safe.   I brought him home where he belongs Dan, you know he didn’t belong there.   His brother is worried sick.”

“Did you call him?    Did you tell him how Lucifer is acting weird as fuck?”

“Dan!” she exclaimed.

“Well he is.     He barely said a word since he woke up.   He collapses into your arms and gives you that raspy Chloe, and you’re jelly.   Then he just spasms out on the floor of a hospital.    You should have left him there, or if not there you should have taken him to one of the hospitals here.   They told you they think he had a stroke.   What about the epilepsy?    Did he even have that before?   I mean I knew they were times I could be talking to him and it was like he wasn’t there at all.    They happen that way at times, right?   I mean should he be here?”

“I don’t know, I just know that it’s been two months and I haven’t seen him in two months!    He said that he had answers Dan, and I need answers.   Charlotte Richards doesn’t remember him, and they are no records of her being married to his father.   Well I couldn’t prove that because I don’t know who his father is but you know what I mean.   Don’t you want answers?”

Dan was about to say something, but just as he heard the elevator ding the arrival of who had to be Maze and Amenadiel Lucifer comes from the bedroom looking as Lucifer as ever.   I mean so much product in his hair that you never thought it could curl, and what he had to say was about seven tubes of guyliner.      He looked to his left and Chloe’s face had the biggest grin he’d seen in a long time.    He would admit it made him feel a little something for the devil.

All thoughts were ripped apart when a ragged cough from the left altered his attention.

“Jesus, Amenadiel don’t you think she should be in a hospital?”

Chloe gasped when she saw her friend.   One side of her hair was stark white now, and she really could see the burns from that childhood accident.   She was no doctor, but seem like today something could be done.   She looked like something out of a horror movie.   That’s also when she noticed that Lucifer hadn’t said anything he was still standing there with that weird look on his face.

“Lucifer!” Maze whined as she reached out to her friend.

The room became eerily quiet as Lucifer stayed rooted in his spot.    His eyes took on a drugged look, and his breaths started coming in harsher than ever.

“Chloe.” Dan warned.

Maze tumbled to the floor from the seat that Amenadiel had sat her in.   She could feel it.   Why didn’t they feel it, that thought it was him?   She didn’t know who that was standing there wearing that Lucifer suit, but it sure as hell wasn’t Lucifer.    Lightning began to strike outside, and she was afraid, but she needed him.    Maybe if she just touched him, she could find out what happened to her master.

She was like a puppet on a string when he growled.    It made everyone in the room stop as she began to crawl towards him.    He had power like she hadn’t felt in ages.   She didn’t know I she should run towards it or away.   She took in a sharp breath and she was on her feet right before him.   He wanted her to look at him, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Mazikeen.” He growled

He took his left hand and touched the side of her face.   The lightening began to clatter outside even louder, and every window and glass in the room shattered making glass shattered all over the room.   She could feel the power surging through her body, the strength was coming back full force.    She looked in his eyes, and they were blazing with the whitest of light.

“Master.” She gasped as she could feel the side of her face healing just like the center of her being.

She threw her arms around his neck, and she had never felt so alive.   It was him, it really was him.    Something was off, but it was him.    He hadn’t abandoned her.

“I thought you left me.” She sobbed on his shoulder.

“Never.” He whispered back.

She took another look in his eyes, and what she thought she saw before was gone.   There was no bit of wrongness staring back at her just Lucifer.    Then before she knew it she was kissing him, and what shocked her even more he was kissing her right back.   

The longer the kiss lasted the more she could feel more strength coming back to her.   It had been two months, and she was about die.   He wanted to show her that he loved her, he wanted to give her all the life back that she lost.   Once again she could feel the power returning to her, but she could also feel herself getting tired, and just when she knew she was about to fall asleep out the corner of her eye…

“Oh shit.” She gasped as she fell asleep in his arms.

Dam Espinosa didn’t know what to say.    His mind hadn’t caught up yet, it was like he was in the summer blockbuster.    He had totally tongued her in front of everybody.  Brother and sister his ass, he looked at Chloe, and she had tears in her eyes.   That fucker.    Just when he was about to give him a piece of his mind wings appeared out of nowhere.     First he thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, I mean seconds earlier he was seeking cover from flying debris, but Lucifer had two giant wings coming out his back!     Maze was now lifeless in his arms.   Was she sleeping, had he killed?    He just do any of this right now, he needed to go, he needed to something.   He looked back at Chloe and she was staring in awe at the wings, so he said the first thing to come to his mind.

“Did we just have a stroke?” and then he laughed because what were you supposed to do in this situation.

 

**End Notes:   I must’ve written this chapter like 4 times cause I wanted to do something but I didn’t know what.   I decided to give him his voice back, well sort of.   Cause they were hints all in this chapter.   Is this really Lucifer?   What happened right?    I could see this playing in my mind like a movie and I hope that I wrote it good enough for you to see it the way that I saw it.   Also comments and Kudos are love.   Which of my Lucifer fics do you guys want to get the next update?   Let me know and I’ll make it happen.    Also don’t worry Mazikeen doesn’t want Lucifer that way**


	3. Send Me An Angel

**Author’s Notes:   Sorry about no update yesterday.    My nephew was graduating from high school so you know how that goes.    I’m so overwhelmed by the liking to this story, that for a minute I didn’t know where I was going to go with this.   I sort of do, but I don’t know.    It’s all about your reactions to certain things.   I think that next year of the show with be more effects.    I hope you get what I’m saying, anyways, how about that last chapter man?    Okay so he’s been revealed, but as what?   An angel?   The Devil?   Both?   Neither?    I mean something about our boy ain’t right.    Now I have one plan for this chapter.    Time to see if by the time I write my end notes am I still on the page that I began.   Also this chapter’s title comes from a song that I can’t get out of my head and shall listen to while I type it.   It’s so 80’s and I’m thinking of making a video for it, would you guys wanna see it if I did?**

**Chapter 3: Send Me An Angel**

It was easy for him to sneak out after what he had done in there with Maze.    They were all just so stunned, they when he placed her on his bed to rest, he just jumped out the window.    There was so much going up, and although he knew where he was, and he knew who he used to be, what about where he had been?   What about what they did to him?     If she knew, if anyone knew they wouldn’t be able to look at him again.   So he left before the dust settled as they say.    There was someplace he needed to be.

He landed a few feet from her door and knocked.

 

Dr. Linda Martin was supposed to be resting, but, how could she?    She had almost lost her job, and then she nearly lost her life, and all of it was because of Lucifer Morningstar.     She couldn’t not be his friend, as she had told him she had come into the friendship with both eyes open, and now she had no clue where he was.    She was beyond worried about her friend, and then there was Maze.    No one knew the things that she had told her.   The things she shared about their connection just amazed her.   She was really lost without him.   He hoped that he could find a way back to their friend before it was too late.    She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” she asked out loud walking towards the door.

She couldn’t believe the sight before her

“Lucifer.” She gasped

“Hello darling.” He smiled.

 

*RE*

 

Chloe thought maybe her brain was finally catching up with what was going on.    So Lucifer was in fact the LUCIFER!     He was the devil, and he was in love with her.   She loved him, she was sure of that.   She had been sure of that since he had popped back up with Candy.    Speak of which, what the hell happened to her?    Did she know that he was the devil?    She had so many questions, but she couldn’t get her mind to form questions.

“¡Un ángel! Tenía alas gigantes, eran alas que salían de su espalda, eran hermosas. ¡Dios mío, creo, creo! Gracias, no soy digno de ser testigo de tu gracia. Chloe presenciamos un milagro.” Dan whimpered.

She knew immediately that she had seen what she thought she had.    Dan only slipped into Spanish when something had affected him deeply.    Since he was describing Lucifer as both an angel, and a blessing, she knew that yes it had indeed happened.

“Where’d he go?” she asked when she realized he was gone.

“I think my brother decided to give you all a moment to adjust.    Besides, it’s probably best that he’s not near Maze right now, she’ll need time to recover.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around this, Lucifer has always said that well he’s the devil, but his wings, they were beautiful.    He’s an angel.” Chloe spoke in disbelief.”

“The devil is an angel Chloe, I know that you have lost your way, and that you haven’t believed in a very long time, but you of all people need to believe now, and you need to be ready to make big decisions when it comes to my brother.”

“What aren’t you saying?   Why should I believe?    Do you know where he’s been what happened to him?     What’s wrong with him, because something is still a bit off even you have to have seen that?”

“My brother has his wings back, there will be some adjusting to his newfound grace.   It will play with his mind, have him doubting himself, and in the end, he’s going to need someone to stop him.”

“Stop what?” she asked afraid of the answer.

“The devil.      Lucifer is the lightbringer, but after the fall he was no longer Samael, he took on the name of Lucifer which also means lightbringer, but he was proud of taking the light from those who did bad.  He was great at his job, and although he thought it was a punishment our father couldn’t be prouder of him as he punished those who took advantage of his greatest gift.”

“So, he’s been doing that all along, why would I stop him?”

“Did you see that?      All that power, it’s the power of the angels.   It will be different now, he will be able to pull out the good and the bad in people.    He will look at someone and be able to tell if they are pure or not from just a look.   He’ll be able to see the patterns of their lives, and if they plan to stray.   He will be able to be both the angel and devil on their shoulder, and he can use that to manipulate them if he chooses too.”

“Would he do that?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

“He’s not controlling it, right now he’s drunk on power.    You have to ground him, you have to be the voice of reason, something’s coming Chloe, and it’s up to you to save him.”

“What’s so special about Chloe?” Dan asked finally coming back to himself.

“She’s his gift.” Amenadiel explained.

 

*RE*

Dr. Linda Martin had heard a lot of things in her life, and since finding out that her patient was in fact the devil she had learned a lot more, but what he just told her, had made her cry.    She couldn’t stop it, and he told her that the devil didn’t need sympathy, but what he’d gone through the last month, and how just sat there with his had in a sling with one wing out for her to see, she just wanted to hug him.

“Lucifer, you have to tell them.” She gasped.

“I can’t, I have to keep Chloe safe.    She can’t be a part of this, I know that dear old dad gave me my wings back, and made me his good little soldier, and I’ll do it.   I’ll do anything for her, and the little one.”

“No need to get agitated Lucifer, you’re not well.    I can see it in your eyes, and you have right to feel what you feel.   You were assaulted Lucifer, I know that you don’t look at it that way, but your body was used as a weapon.    I just, we all should be thanking you.    So much has gone down, and we had no clue.”

“I have no clue.   I still can’t remember a bloody thing.   I was in that place, and none of it came back to me, not until she got there.   She has no idea the hold she has on me, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad.”

“You showed her who you really are, and she didn’t run away.     What makes you think she’ll run If you tell her the rest?”

“Linda darling, the last thing I can remember is me wanting to tell her everything.   The good, the bad, and the crispy as you put it.   That was going to be hard enough, but now you want me to look her in the eye and tell her that she’s meant to be my queen, and together will run hell?   Well if that doesn’t shout deal breaker I don’t know what bloody hell does.

 

**End Notes:   Sorry it took so long.   This chapter is all over the place, I hope it makes sense.   Things are not as they seem more will be explained just stay with me.     Today I will update one of the other ones.    It’s now three days later and I didn’t go with my original plan for this story, but now I have a good plan for Shawn, and wait until you find out what happened to him.    New chapter tomorrow.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Two Different Conclusions

**Author’s Notes:   Glad or the feedback of the last chapter.  Time to find out a little more about what’s going on with Lucifer, what is Chloe, and where does Trixie fit in all of this?**

**Chapter 4: Two Different Conclusions**

“A gift.   I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I could just be giving to someone.   I’m a gift for Lucifer, what do you mean?” Chloe asked.

“About 34 years ago father asked me to do something that he had never done before.   He told me there was this family who wanted a child desperately.    That they were willing to do anything for it, and he was the only one who could give them that child.   H said your mother prayed every night, and well it had been awhile since a miracle.    He asked me to come down and bless the mother, it was yours.    I had no clue until I met your mother recently, it was then that I realized what father had done.”

“What had he done exactly?     Are you telling me he, I mean, oh God was it like Mary, am I your---

“No!” Amenadiel cut her off knowing immediately where that was going.   No, you’re all Decker, he just fixed what was making your mother unable to conceive.”

“Oh, thank God, then what do you mean I’m a gift?”                                             

“Lucifer has been drawn to you this whole time, I know you can feel it too.    When he’s with you he feels things that he would never feel, and you’ve changed him in so many ways.    Mother told him that you were a gift, and I can’t help but thinking it’s true.”

“What’s true?”

“Someone as pure as you, a protector of sorts.    It’s obvious, but I never would have thought it, and I don’t even think my brother realizes it, but you have got to be put there to make him fall in line.   You are a key to his redemption, you are to key to getting us back home where we belong.” Amenadiel stated gleefully.

“That’s not happening.” Chloe stated.

 

*RE*

 

He had broken her.    Here was meaning times during this past year that he thought that he had in fact broken Dr. Linda Martin, but now he knew that he had done it.   She had broken into uncontrollable laughter.

“Linda please.” He begged.

“Lucifer out of all of things for you to say I never thought that you’d say that.”

“Why not?   He’s given my wings back, left me wandering in the dessert after he has used my body for who knows what, while he let my mind just shut down.    Living me in a nut house for kids until the good detective comes to restart me.    She not only makes me vulnerable, but when things get bad she’s always the light at the end of my tunnel.   Yet I will never be free, he will always want me there, and I can’t leave her.    Not now, not ever, and he put her inside of her mother.    Now I should think that she’s here to reign beside me, because when I think of the alternative, well the alternative changes everything.”

“What’s the alternative?” she asked holding her breath.

“If she’s truly sent here to destroy me, then I’d just have to set my feelings aside and kill her.”  


*RE*

The first thing that she could smell was the smoke.    When she opened her eyes, and thought that she would be in her bed she was shocked to find that she was out in the middle of nowhere.     There was nothing but desert for miles.     She could hear them all around her, but she couldn’t see a thing.   The moans and the howls were those from hell.    She found them to be both exciting and terrifying at the same time.   She reached down for her knives, and that when she realized something was wrong.

She looked down at herself, and what she saw terrified her more than her surroundings.     She was dressed all in white, and their appeared to be a ring on her hand of some kind.    She saw a flash of light from the left and Lucifer was dumped out in tattered clothes.

“Lucifer!” she shouted.   She was shocked when he couldn’t hear her.

He was her master, and he was out in the open, she didn’t care she had to go to him.    She took at a run, but she was quickly stopped.    When she looked she wasn’t shocked by who had stopped her.

“Amenadiel unhand me now, I have to help Lucifer.”

“No, this is one battle he must fight alone.”

“Are you mad, can’t you hear them?    They are going to get him, he’s out in the open and he’s defenseless.”

“Lucifer is never defenseless.” He pointed towards his brother.

Maze was shocked when wings came out of his back.    To see that startled her, but there really shouldn’t because she could remember what had happened earlier.

“What’s happening Amenadiel?     You have to help him.”

“No one can help him Mazikeen.    This is a dream, it’s a memory you are finally letting yourself remember what happened.”

“What happened when?”

“Two months ago when my brother was taken.    He had to make a decision, and so did you.”

“What decision did I make?    All I can remember is agonizing pain.”

“You chose to be with me, you asked me once that since you were made in hell, but you felt the feelings that you constantly deny that you have for me, if I were to go back home could you come.”

“I would never!” she shouted outrage.

“You want to be with Mazikeen, you feel for me what he feels for her.   You wanted to know if you could be redeemed, and you were Maze.     Father knows the good that you’ve done here, and if you continue down this path, you could get the biggest reward of all.”

“I would never leave him for you!    He is my maker, I was forged in the bowels of hell to be his protector.   He is my everything and I his, we can’t survive without each other.”

“That’s how it uses to be but not now, he has someone now Mazikeen, and it’s time that you have someone too.” He embraced her.

“Is it possible though, can the devil be redeemed?” Maze asked desperately.

“Yes, he can, look at the two of us.”

With that he took her in his arms and kissed her madly.

 

**End Notes:   Ok so this chapter was stupid.   I wanted to get across how Chloe and Lucifer have two very different theories of what’s going on, and then I wanted you to see that Maze actually knew about the battle subconsciously.   The next chapter she wakes, Lucifer comes back, and we still have to figure what happened to the handyman and just how “Not right” Lucifer is.    Remember feedback is love.**


	5. The Devil Walks Into A Bar

**Chapter 5: The Devil Walks Into a Bar**

The kiss was filled with so much love that the pure power of it was almost blinding.     The more she kissed him, the tighter he held her.   The tighter he held her the more she realized the truth.   She put her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter.     She knew that he thought he’d won.

“Amenadiel.” She moaned.

“Yes love.” He smiled down on her.

“Do you know what I’ve always loved about you telling me you loved me?” she smiled.

“You never said it!” she growled.

Before he even had a chance to think, she had pulled knives out of thin air, and stabbed him in the abdomen.

“You are not Amenadiel.” She screamed.

“Well then you’ll just have to watch this happen.” He growled as he grabbed her pulling her into a nearby cave.

“ **LUCIFIER!”** she shouted bolting up in the bed.

 

*RE*

I’m not some chosen one that you can fit in a lock and get back to heaven, I don’t care what your father has done, or what anyone says!” Chloe shouted jumping to her feet.

“Chloe.” Dan warned.

“No, don’t try and warn me to calm down.    Do you hear all the things they are saying, and what we just saw?    I don’t care what kind of hold Lucifer thinks I’m not---  
“That’s not Lucifer!” Maze shouted coming into the room cutting off her words.

“What’s going on?” Dan asked alarmed.

“I was in Lucifer’s bed, and I was having this dream.    You came to me in the dream Amenadiel, but it wasn’t you.    I think it was Lucifer trying to tell me what happened when he was gone.”

“How did he tell you what happened?    When we got to that hospital he couldn’t even speak, now he’s walking around healing you, and God knows what.   You’re in here telling me about being a gift, do you even know where he is right now?” Chloe asked.

“What do you mean it wasn’t Lucifer?” Dan countered.

“Lucifer is the name that he took once he decided that he wasn’t going to be under his father’s wrath anymore.    Before that his name Samael.    He was his father’s good little soldier, and when he told them to punish, he did and he didn’t show mercy.   He was hard to control at times, and he was proud of his power, and well he was more of an old school torturer.   He’s harder to break through the surface, and I don’t like the hold he has on me?” she stated looking to the side.

“Mazikeen!” Amenadiel asked alarmed.

“Don’t!   Stay there don’t come any closer.    You might want to get to the Dive-In, it’s on Southside.    Someone’s there he wants to have a word with, I have to go.”

Before anyone could say anything, she sort of just faded away right before their eyes.

“She can teleport!” Dan shouted.

 

*RE*

He hadn’t even entered The Dive-In Bar yet, but he knew that this was the place that he needed to be.   He could feel the evil doers inside.    It was like they were calling to him, they had no idea what was about to happen, but he did and he was excited.   Marcus Sheppard didn’t deserve what happened to him.   He was a friend to him, he had no clue who he was befriending, but when he looked at him he saw a man and for things to go down like they did, well this was going to be fun.

 

When Maze could finally see her surroundings again she was inside of the bar.    She was in the back, so arshe was positive no one had seen her appearance.   When she tried to move she found she couldn’t.   She guessed she just was meant to watch what was about to happen and then assist if need be.    This place was packed, she really hoped things wouldn’t be need be.

He could feel them all looking at him, but if no one interfered with what was about to happen then everything would be alright.   Only when they decided to be a part of the things that were going on would they get hurt.

“Scotch on the rocks.” He demanded from the bartender as he took his seat.

To his left he saw him.    He sat there with his tongue currently down young Rebecca Miles’ mouth.   She was here with him, while her poor husband waited patiently for her to return from work across town.    Poor bastard never knew anything they were up too, he would pay him a visit next month when he finally decides to eat his gun.   Well that unless things go a little different right now.

“Hello Eddie.” He sneered downing the drink in one gulp.

“Do I know you buddy?” he asked looking Lucifer in the eye.

“Oh, you don’t recognize me?    We met earlier this week, you were killing my friend Shep.   Now I do admit you caught me in a moment of weakness, but I’m better now and it’s time I make you pay for the things that you’ve done.” He shouted grabbing a hold of him.

 

*RE*

Chloe was finally to Lucifer, and even though she wasn’t about to tell any of the angelic company with her, she could feel the pull that Lucifer had on her, and she could also feel that it was a bit off.   Almost like someone was reaching out for her, but at the same time not wanting to be seen.

“Okay, what can I expect when I get in there?” she asked Amenadiel.

“Lucifer has his grace back.    He has his wings and their attached, Maze disappeared before I could get anything out of her.    I can’t go back to the Silver City because I don’t have my wings anymore, but from what you all have been describing is he went through a trial of sorts, and in the end Lucifer lost the battle.   Now Samael is back, and someone inside of this building he thinks needs to be punished.”

“Who?”

“Maybe he’s working our case for us.” Dan added.

“Oh no!” she shouted rushing in side.

 

“Lucifer!” she shouted once she entered.

“Detective you made it.   I knew once Mazikeen left you would find your way here.   Listen I want you to meet Eddie.    Eddie here is the killer of my friend Shep who worked down at the hospital.   I must warn you though that’s not all he’s guilty of.   There’s adultery with Mrs. Miles over there, but it all started with a little robbery.”

“That’s fine Lucifer, so why don’t you just step away from him, and we take him in.”

“Oh I can’t do that, I see you have my brother with you and I think you know that if he’s to be punished in the name of my father well then you know what happens to those who steal?” he smiled.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, one of his wings appeared from behind his back and came down hard on Eddie’s hand cutting it off.

 

**End Notes:  Okay I think this is the last chapter of crazy Lucifer or Samael if you will.   I wanted you guys to see that there’s a difference in Lucifer now and it’s up to Chloe to bring him back to the service, so let me know what do you wanna see a lot more whump or a lot crazier, or a mixture of both?   Next chapter we find out what happened to Linda.   I hope you guys are still liking this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author’s Notes:   As always thanks for all the comments from the last chapter.   I tell you that Samael is one crazy mother.   I always assumed you know if he was God’s favorite son then he would be the one to do all the dirty deeds.  He would be the one to punish, and he probably loved it a lot.  I mean after all he was made ruler of hell.  I think this will be the first one of my stories that makes it to the meaning of hell.   I wanted to use the whole theory of the fall in all of my stories, and it seems like this one will be the first one that will make it to that revelation.   So I just want to let you know you will probably hear this theory of mine again so don’t get all angry if I mention it like months from now in Breathe or Devil Side two great stories that I will be getting back to, but I’m thinking you guys love this story for now so lets continue it shall we?    On to the next.**

**Chapter 6: Madness**

Chloe was stunned.    Had that just happened, he had pulled his wing out of nowhere, and did he turn it into a weapon?    He had cut that guy’s hand off.   It was gone now, and the man just stood there screaming obviously going into shock.   

“Oh my god!” shrieked the bartender.

“Take my father’s name in vain again and I’ll cut out your tongue!” he spat pointing at the bartender.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted.

It was her.   He had seen her earlier at the house.    She was like a beam of brightness, and cookies.   She gave him a warmth that he had never felt before, and he wanted to reach out to her.   He wanted to go to her.

“Chloe.” He gasped.

 

*RE*

Maze had finally come out of the hold that Lucifer had on her.    It was Chloe.   She didn’t know what they were to each other, but she would figure that out later.   Right now she had to help all of these people out of the bar.    Amenadiel didn’t have all of his powers, but maybe just maybe he could help change the minds of the people to what they were seeing right now.   Even if they couldn’t do that, they had to get them out of there and now.

 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked again.

“I’m not the man I use to be detective.   Father has decided that I’m worthy again, he’s giving me back my grace, and although a part of me will miss freewill, a bigger part has realized my mistake.   I’m not going back to hell, and he’s allowing me to stay here so I shall, but I have to make him pay for what he did to Shep.   He was my friend, and he didn’t deserve it.

“Shep was a con artist, you don’t know the real Shep, you only know the man that he was pretending to be, if you think that I’m bad, you’d cringe at Shep.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Silence.” Lucifer growled.

Chloe couldn’t believe the coldness in this man.    Sure, he was walking around in Lucifer clothes, but she could feel the coldness in him.   This was not the man that she…that she… this was not the man that she loved.     She was going to do whatever it took to help him.    How could she help him though?    Then it hit her.

“Lucifer Morningstar, I’m going to need you to step away from him and put your hands in the air.” She said raising her gun.   

“Really!   You think that you can smite me, you tiny human you don’t understand anything, I will strike you down!!!”

He rushed for her, and before she even thought about it she pulled the trigger.

He looked down shocked at the blood that began to pour from his leg, even with his wings back, she still had this power over him.    How was this fair?    Also, how was a part of him glad she done it.

“Chloe.” He reached for her brokenly.

When she looked into his eyes now she could see her friend.    He was scared, he didn’t want to do this.   He needed her.

“Lucifer?” she questioned.

Just like that it was if a light switched and he was back to the man they told her was Samael.

“You think you can save me?    You think I’m going to go back to that?   You really are a sad one, you’ll stand by my side for as long as it takes to save him.    You make me bleed, and I’ll break your neck!”

“Lucifer!” Maze shouted.

“Don’t you dare Mazikeen, I’m no weakling in need of a friend.   That shadow that you tamed.   I’m your lord and master, and you will obey.   I healed you for you to fall in line, not help protect this woman.   Besides, do you really want to be here fighting this fight when your little doctor is dying in her office?” he smirked.

“Linda, you bastard.” Just liked that she blinked out of the bar.

“Chloe, we need to leave, and wait for backup.” Dan added.

“I can’t just leave him.    Come on Lucifer, you’re the better man you can fight this.”

“There really is something about you Chloe Decker.   You will be his downfall.    If you are here on his side, I’ll never be free.    Right now, I want to stop all of this and let him go, and I will but not for you.”

“Then why?” she asked.    She was doing everything to keep his attention while they finally cleared the bar.  

“You’ll have to get him medical attention immediately because that’s your job.  I’ll be off ruining every connection you ever had to me, tell me did you tell your daughter you loved her this morning?”

“Lucifer!” she screamed but he was already gone.

 

*RE*

Trixie Espinoza was angry with her mother.    They had plans today, but when Mrs. Smith dropped her off her babysitter Stacy was there and her mother was nowhere in sight.   She knew that her mother had a busy job, and she understood that she did, but she had promised her that things were going to be different now, but it was yet another lie told her by an adult.

That was one of the things that had made her angry a lot lately.   They went around her like she didn’t matter, and at times she had to keep everything bottled inside.   First her daddy had did something bad, and no one talked about it but she was stupid.   She knew that for some reason he should be in jail, but he wasn’t and she knew it was because of Lucifer he wasn’t.

That’s the other thing.    Lucifer, he had said her from Malcolm, but she saw him get shot.   They thought she was hiding, but she saw it.   She had tried to tell her mother repeatedly but she didn’t believe her.   She just kept telling her that she was imagining it all.   She knew the difference between what was real and imaginary, but that’s because she also knew her mom couldn’t see.    She didn’t see the real Lucifer.   He was different.   He had told her that he was the devil before and she told him that she believed it, but she knew he didn’t think that she believed him.   She did though.   She could see his face peeking out sometimes, and she knew that she should be scared, but he was nice.   Every time she thought that she should fear him, he would do something and then she knew that even though he had the face of a monster he was her friend and he would never hurt her.

She threw herself down on her bed, and was about to find a funny cat video on the internet, but then she heard the loudest sound, followed by the brightest light.     When she could finally see again in her room Lucifer was there.

“Lucifer!” she shouted running towards him.

“Hello little human.” He smiled devilishly.

“You have wings, are they real can I touch them?”

“All in good time dear, who is watching today?”

“Just Stacy, you’ve met her before, right?”

“Indeed, I have, why don’t you and I go and tell her to run along, and then we can work on a special surprise for your mommy.”

“I don’t know, I mean how are you going to explain how you got in?   Are you going to show her your wings too?” she asked hopeful.

“I tell you what, why don’t you go ahead and have yourself a little feel.”   He watched gleefully as she began to stroke his feathers.   The children were always the easiest.   This was going to be fun.   “Careful Beatrice, they can be very sharp.    Now let’s see if we can send Stacy on her way.” He smiled as he exited her room with her.

 

*RE*

 

 She didn’t know how long she had been screaming and banging on the door.    She knew it had to be over an hour, but still no one had come to rescue her.    She looked down again at her phone, and saw that it was still scrambled.   This was something that she cursed herself for now, every time the light comes on in her office she scrambled the cellphone signals.   Cellphones had become distractions, and with Lucifer alone no matter when it rang he always picked up.   Now she would kill for a signal.

“Linda!” Maze shouted.

“I’m in here.” Came a voice from the closet.

Maze rushed to the closet and pulled her friend out.    She gasped when she saw that her eye was swollen shut, but besides that she seemed to be unhurt.   Her hands had been tied though.

“He did this to you, I’m going to kill him!” she shouted heading towards the door.

“Wait!   Is Lucifer alright?” she asked.

Maze couldn’t believe what she was hearing.     He had assaulted her, and locked her in a closet, but she wanted to know if he was okay?    No, he wasn’t okay, but that should be the furthest from her mind right now.

“What?” she asked confused.

“It was Lucifer when he came in and we were talking about Chloe and what she could mean to him, but it was like he wasn’t him anymore.   He said that if she was sent by his father then he’d kill her.   He said he’d kill Chloe, and I don’t know what I said exactly but he snapped.   He back handed me, and then he was on me so fast I got so scared, but then he was Lucifer again.    He grabbed me and he apologized, and he shoved me in this closet.   He said he was going to tell you where I was, but it had been hours.   He said he had to leave before he took over.   He said that he needed to remove his wings, to give back his grace.    What does that mean?” she asked.

“He’s going to cut the wings off, he’s trying to get back his freewill.

 

*RE*

Chloe didn’t know what to expect when she went to her house.   Dan, she was sure behind her, but she had to get there first.    There was this pull telling her that she had to get there before he did, and it frightened her beyond belief.   She knew immediately something was wrong when she was met by a frightened Stacy running from the house.

“What happened?” she asked her.

“He’s a monster, I couldn’t stop him, she wouldn’t come with me!” she pulled away and took off running.    She didn’t even get in her car.

When she entered the house, she couldn’t hold back the gasp.   The couch was thrown everywhere, and somehow the television had been broken.     She walked through the kitchen and she saw a bloody handprint on the counter.    It was a small hand.

“Trixie!” she shouted.

She heard her daughter scream, and that was it.    She was on her feet, and up the stairs in a blink o an eye.

“Trixie, where are you?” she shouted.

“In here mommy!” Trixie shouted from her bedroom.

When she went inside, at first, she didn’t see her.   She had huddled in the corner, and had put her desk in front of her.    She had made herself smaller than she had seen her in a while, but when she saw that it was really her.   She jumped up and rushed in her arms.    She hugged her tightly, and that’s when she felt the stickiness of blood.    She was covered in blood!

“Oh my god!     Did he hurt you monkey?    Where is he?   I’ll kill him!” she shouted.

“Mommy he’s in the bathroom.   You have to help him mommy he’s really sick.” He daughter cried.

“Monkey what are you talking about?    Didn’t Lucifer try to hurt you, who’s blood is this?   Did he hurt Stacy, I could barely see she ran out of here so fast?”

“Lucifer’s an angel mommy.   A real angel with wings, and he showed them to me.   He was acting strange when he came, but he told me that he was sick and he needed me to do him a favor.    He wanted me to cut the off, but I couldn’t mommy.   Why would an angel want to cut off their wings?   He got mad, and he told me to come in here and hide, he told me he wasn’t going to be himself much longer and he wanted me to okay.    Then he went in the bathroom, and there were lots of screaming and then it stopped.   I went and looked, you got to help him all of this blood is his!” she told her frantically.

“Get back in your hiding space, don’t come out unless your father and I come and get you.

“What about Lucifer?” she asked.

“Not unless I’m with him!    Lucifer needs us to help him.

 

Chloe heard the shower running when she entered the bathroom, but she immediately saw that it was empty.

“Lucifer?” she called out.

“You have to get out of here detective!”

“You got my little girl pretty scared, come out of there so we can figure this out.”

“I have figured it out now detective, my father’s plan all along.  He wanted you to see the torturer that I use to be and to turn you against me.  I’ve assaulted a man right before your eyes, thrown my doctor in a closet, and I think I may have emotionally destroyed young Beatrice more than either of us are ready for right now.    If you ever give me the chance to be near her again, I might be able to make her forget.  I’m in control for now, but that will probably on last a little while longer.”

“It’s ridiculous talking through a shower curtain don’t you think you wanna get out of the tub and face me, Trixie had blood on her shirt.   Are you hurt?” she asked.

“Yes, but I deserve to be hurt detective.   I’m a monster.” He sobbed.

She was torn.   So much crazy things had happened today.   He hadn’t hurt her daughter though, when it came to that he had got control of himself.   She had to remember that, he didn’t hurt Trixie, and even at the bar he could’ve hurt her and he didn’t.    She had to help him, whatever was going on they could face it together.

She pulled the curtain back, and nothing could compare her for what she saw.  He had burns on his chest, they were just starting to scab over.   She knew they weren’t there earlier.    His left wing was completely gone, but the one that remained was just spasming over and over.

“Lucifer what happened to you?”

“When I cut it off, I reverted to how I was in the desert, but that’s not the worst part.”

“What is?”

“It keeps growing back.”

Just as soon as the words were from his lips, there was a shimmer of motion and his wings were back untouched.

“Oh my god!”

 

End Notes:   Have I lost it with this story?    I finally got the plot back I think, I needed to get rid of Samael for a while, but there’s always that possibility of him coming back, but for now it’s time for Chloe to heal him and love and such.   Tell me what you think of course.

 


	7. The Pull

Author's Notes: Okay I will admit after I wrote that chapter and posted it last night I too was like OH MY GO! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? I think we need a little calm right, some couple times for our couple. I mean she knows now right, and Lucifer is sort of in his right mind. Let's let the two be happy for a little while. At least that's my plan for this chapter. Oh, I make fanvids, I'm thinking about sharing them here, let me know if u would want to see. Okay now let's just see if this chapter goes where I plan it to. See you on the other side.

Chapter 7: That Pull

Are you out of your mind!" Dan asked his ex as she packed a bag in their daughter's bedroom.

"You know what I probably am, but what exactly can I do with him Dan?" No one can remember what happened at that bar, I think that has something to do with Amenadiel, and well I can't very well lock up a celestial being now can I?" she asked honestly.

"He came over here to kill our daughter, and now you just want me to leave you here to what, nurse him back to health?"

"Dan, look at our daughter. She's scared out of her mind and you know what it's not for me or her, it's for Lucifer. She wants me to take care of him. You saw what he did at that bar, do you really think that if he wanted us dead any of us would still be alive?"

Dan sighed. It was true. Lucifer was a man that for a while he hated, but he grew on him. The only thing that he hated about him was he always stole his pudding. It was a dance they played, and sometimes he would put back two for everyone he took which was nice. It was even better when he replaced it with homemade, the devil was good with a spoon apparently. That thing that they were so happy to see come back was not Lucifer, he couldn't believe what he was about to say but he missed him.

"What about Maze? Is she going to be here at least?"

"I'm sure that she'll make it here eventually and even Linda. Right now, she's with Amenadiel trying to get answers. I have the best thing on my side Dan."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I make the devil mortal." She smiled.

*RE*

Maze was pacing the room on edge. She needed to be here, but there was this pull. A pull that kept reaching out for her. Every time she could feel him reach out to her, but right at the last minute he'd pull away. It was unsettling.

"Maze you are going to wear a whole in the floor." Linda told her.

"You and I know that you don't need to be in the same room together right now. He's safe with Chloe, he's the most human around her."

"Yes, but we need to know what happened to him the last two months, he is more likely to open up to her without you being there. I know it hurts, but you need to realize it's true. That's why Amenadiel has pulled away as well."

"No, he left to find answers on his own, Chloe doesn't know what she's up against. I can't remember everything, I was dying Linda. You saw, I was at the end of my rope. I don't condone the things that Samael does, but he did take part in my creation. He knew what I needed and he returned it to me. You all are forgetting the biggest piece of the puzzle."

"What?" Linda asked genuinely confused.

"He was gone for two months, time moves faster where he was then here with us."

"How fast are we talking Maze?"

"It depends. Lucifer could've been gone anywhere between 2 to 200 years. Can you imagine that, all that time where anything could've been done to him? Screaming and calling out for me, but I'm here unaware that what's happening to me is because our bond is being broken? He had no one, and in the end for him to surrender to his father, the last time he gave into him was when Chloe was going to be killed, I shiver at the thought of what could've been happening for him to give in now. He's the Lord of Hell, it takes a lot to break him, and a broken Lucifer can be dangerous."

"Wait I thought that Samael was our problem? Chloe says he's gone now."

"Samael is a crazy son of a bitch, but he knows it. He knows he's crazy, his whole personality is for you to know that he's crazy. That's how he strikes fear in you, you wonder what he will do next. Then he has powers that you can only dream of, he's a heavenly host for God sakes. The fall was long and it was hard, but do you think God sent his favorite son to hell unprotected? That's why I loved him. He was everything big and bad that lurked in the dark, and he mend the darkness to his will, but he was cold with no emotion. Here you all have changed him, me as well. We feel Linda, when I thought that he could've…I don't want to think about it but when I thought you were hurt and Trixie I would have died avenging you. Now we have Lucifer feeling everything that's happened to him, but still having this power, we're about to see just how special Chloe is."

*RE*

Chloe had finally gotten rid of Dan and Trixie. It was harder than she thought it was going to be because even now after everything with Lucifer she still wanted to protect him. She thought that she would be more traumatized, but she wasn't. It was like when it came to Lucifer and everything there was this veil that it all just went under and she was just accepting to it. Now she could face her broken angel. She only hoped he was still himself when she reached him.

Chloe was no fool though, before she even thought about entering her bedroom she checked the clip in her gun, and made sure she could easily access it if push came to shove. She took a deep breath and braced herself and entered her bedroom.

Lucifer knew the moment she entered the room. He had tried to destroy his wings at least three more times since she had left him to no avail. His skin felt like ants were crawling all over him, it was the sin. He could feel it all over him. All the humans living their lives, throwing caution to the wind. He was like Santa Claus their lists were getting checked double time, and they had no idea. It wasn't just the wrong though, no he could feel the good too. Babies being born, freewill all around. Everyone was free accept him, not anymore. He had been tricked, but a part of him knew he'd do it again. If it meant he'd have this moment, here with her.

"You can come closer detective, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." He smirked.

Chloe couldn't help the smile that came out on her face. It was Lucifer. He was so much him that she could feel the pull he had on her. Then she took in the fact that he was currently sort of floating in the center of her bedroom while he sat Indian-Style holding one of his shoulders. Yea if you took that out of the equation it was almost like old times.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's more of a phantom pain. My body is trying to get used to the wings again. I had them for ages, and then they were gone, now they are suddenly back. It's quite overwhelming now."

"So, this body is yours?" she asked.

She knew immediately the moment she asked that was the wrong thing, his frowned and sort of slid further down like he was about to land on the floor but he thought not to. Both of his wings were once again out, and they were beautiful, it was sort of hard not to stare at them in awe.

"They are quite breath taking, aren't they? I didn't ask for them back, at least not in so many ways. As for your other question, yes this is my body. This is not some horror flick of the month, or something that your dear mother would star in. I have a body, I don't need to possess anyone, this is not a meat suit I wear. I'm the devil!" he growled that last bit eyes flaming red.

"You can stop that right now Lucifer! I came in here and you were hacking off your wings in my bathtub you can't go all "devil eyes" on me I'm not going anywhere.

"Why not? You think that he and I are two separate beings, but we're not. He's still here, eating at me, these wings make him real. My father is using me once again. He took what I said, and what happened and twisted it! No more!"

Before she even had a chance to react, Lucifer's whole body was engulfed in flames. Not your typical orange-red flames of hell but a deep flame casted in blue. The beautiful wings that she had moments ago been admiring were going down right before her eyes. She wanted to run to him, but he was staring at her, and that's when she realized that he was holding her in that spot with his mind.

"Lucifer don't do this?" she cried.

"Only when the last white feather had burned to ash did he release her, and she fell to her knees.

"Lucifer." She gasped.

"I won! Ha, take that father! I won't do your bidding. I make the choices, you don't get to decide, not that." He smiled.

It was very different this time when he smiled. There was no hidden pain behind it. It was Lucifer smiling back at her, and before she realized she had thrown her arms around him and she was hugging him. She hadn't really touched him in about two months, and it felt good to be back in her arms. That pull was back, and it felt dare she say it heavenly. It ended abruptly when just like before there was a flash of light and the wings were back.

She froze. She was too close, and for a moment she was afraid of what his reaction would be. Her heart broke when she felt his shoulders begin to shake. He was crying. She was sitting in the middle of her bedroom's floor with the devil himself crying his eyes out.

"it's okay Lucifer I've got you. I've got you and I'm never letting go.

*RE*

Linda was glad that her favorite demon had decided to spend the night, but once again she was going to ruin her floor with her pacing. She knew it would be a waste of time trying to distract her friend into calming down. She was worried, it had been hours since they had last seen Amenadiel and she would even admit herself she was getting a little worried about the fallen angel.

"He's here!" she shouted running to the door.

Amenadiel entered Linda's apartment as only he could, and by the grim look on his face she knew that the news he had couldn't be good. Then she noticed the black eye he sported, and she could feel that urge to make someone pay dearly for hurting him.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

"One of my brothers, but that doesn't matter. We might be facing a bigger threat than this." He took a seat sitting across from Linda. "Linda." He said in greeting.

"What did they tell you?" Maze asked.

"Ayotal Novahs." He whispered.

"You lie!" Maze shouted.

"Could someone please explain Ayotal Novahs to the non celestial being in the room please?" Linda asked.

"The Redeemer." Amenadiel.

"The stuff of nightmares." Added Maze.

"Mazikeen that's not really helping me out here. Care to elaborate." Linda pleaded.

"There's this legend among my people. The angels, that Ayotal Novahs was the original Nephilim."

"When you say Nephilim, you mean as in an angel's offspring? Lucifer told me his was sterile that his people couldn't have offspring." Linda added.

"That's true, because of Ayotal it was forbidden for any angel to ever even think about having a child. No one has ever seen it, but I heard just the sight of it and you die instantly. You just no longer exist, it's mere presence could start a war." Shouted Maze.

"I'm confused. One of you say it's the thing of nightmares, and the other the redeemer how could such a thing exist?" Linda asked.

"Novahs was a mistake if you will. Created out of love, but the outcome was wrong. Made of all that is good and all that is evil, Novahs had the power to bring world peace, or destroy worlds if that's what it wanted. Because of this reason father locked it away, some say he put it on earth."

"On earth, are you saying that there's an angel walking around on earth unaware. Wouldn't you be able to tell? Oh my God, Chloe was put in Lucifer's path is it Chloe?" Linda asked frantically.

"No! If Novahs in fact exists she wouldn't know that she was this being. They say she's been walking earth living her life repeatedly for the right time for the person to redeem. The one worthy of a true second chance. She can give an angel back their grace, but not Lucifer never him."

"Why never him and are you sure it's a woman, because you said she that time, and why wouldn't it be Chloe she has a plan, and we know it's because of Lucifer, what's her plan with Lucifer?" Linda asked on the edge of her seat.

"I just said a she, because most of the stories say that it's a she. It couldn't be Lucifer because by the time she was made he was in hell with me. When his father threw him out and he fell, everything he owned fell. She would be a part of him, and Lucifer wouldn't have left heaven without his heir, he would have gladly taken her, if he had an heir he would have no need to create me. With an heir, he wouldn't be alone. I heard the stories of Novahs, she more powerful than any angel including Lucifer. She's full of grace and can bend the world to her will. She will help someone truly broken, and that angel could rise to truly be second in command to God. Forget the goddess this angel would be worthy of running heaven if something were to happen to God. That's why it could never be Lucifer, he can't go back. She doesn't know it of course, and then when she's unlocked they'd be a holy war, if there was a war then…." Maze stopped.

"Maze?" Linda called her.

"Mazikeen!" Amenadiel shouted grabbing her arms.

"No way!" she shouted rising from her perch.

"What is it? Amenadiel and Linda asked in unison.

"Oh, things are going to get so interesting around here. I know where he's been now, we're fully linked again.

"What did you see?" He demanded.

"I still don't understand what this is the two of us have here, but when it comes to him he's everything. I can't tell you.

"Well can you tell me?" Linda asked hopefully.

"No, it's still all jumbled in here. There's things that have to happen, I have to see him. I have to go." She shouted grabbing her coat.

*RE*

He was asleep. She didn't know what time it was, she didn't care really. He had cried and she had comforted him. There was so much going on, he didn't want the wings, but he said he'd do it all again. What? She had questioned him though, she didn't want it to seem like an interrogation but she needed to get to the bottom of this. She just held him, and let him cry it out. He had finally relaxed and put his head in her lap. Now she just sat there running her hand threw his curls thinking to herself how could she not feel the way she did about this man. It was a pull, a pull that stronger as the days went by. A pull that she believed she'd truly die without. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door.

She knew from the moment she reached the door that only the two of them were in the apartment. Maze was nowhere in sight, that was a good thing. She held her breath as the door opened.

"Ella, what are you doing here? I thought you still had a week of vacation?" Chloe greeted the lab tech.

"You know me it's hard for me to stay in one place too long besides I had some family issues to take care of back here. I came by because I heard Lucifer was back, did he tell you where he was?" she asked cheerfully.

Chloe looked behind her about to say something but nearly jumped when she realized that he was right behind her.

"Ella, this is a surprise, do tell me what are you doing here and so late?" he smiled.

"Well I took a chance on Chloe being up, she has a daughter and all. I heard some strange things went down at a bar and she was there. I wanted to get to work on some things, and I just came to get her notes. The captain said she hadn't turned them in yet." She smiled.

"Yea I meant to give them to Dan, come on in there just in my bedroom. Lucifer." She called out to him.

"You go right ahead and get them detective, I'll keep Ms. Lopez company." He smiled at her.

"A part of Chloe was afraid to leave the two of them alone, but she put that to the back of her mind. He was in her house now, sure he had some power, but she knew for sure a bullet from her gun could stop him. So, she went to gather the papers.

Ella took that moment to really look at Lucifer. He was wearing a pair of sweats that she was sure weren't his. His hair was without product so his curls dance all freely.

"Your face." She gasped reaching out.

"Don't!" he snapped grabbing her arm.

"Let go." She pulled away.

"Sorry." He looked down ashamed.

"It's okay." She smiled bouncing from foot to foot.

"You made it back." He gasped totally taking her in.

"I did thanks to you." She told him walking closer and rubbing the bruise on his face.

He couldn't help it. Just like with Chloe the pull was unbelievably strong. He felt himself leaning into her. He was surprised when she put her arms around his neck, and he leaned in making their foreheads touch. He looked towards Chloe's bedroom, she was still inside he knew he didn't have much time. He quickly grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the wall.

"Lucifer!" she looked shocked.

"Take them back! I didn't ask for any of this Ella, you take them back and you take them back now!"

"No, I will not, you should have never removed them in the first place." She shouted right back.

"I will not be played with like some kind of pawn, you tell my father I don't want these wings so he can take them and shove it up his…

"I gave them to you!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I gave them back to you. You are my father, you should have your wings!" she shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Chloe asked walking back into the room.

End Notes: NOW THAT'S PLOT! Sorry there wasn't much couple times, but I decided to go this way. You know Ella and Amenadiel have never been in a scene together. If I'm wrong someone let me know and I'll rectify it to fit the plot. Okay comments.


	8. Revelations Part 1

**Author’s Notes:    Okay so that last chapter gave away a huge plot twist, now didn’t it?   Now I think we need to back up for a minute and go back for at least a little bit of backstory.    So this story we rewind for a while.  I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: Revelations Part 1**

**Two Months Ago, …**

_Ella Lopez was on a mission.    Lucifer Morningstar was missing.     At least that’s what Chloe thought.    At first no one had believed her.   Lucifer had just gotten back into town after running off and coming back with a wife, so who would think that he hadn’t done something like that again.   I mean considering that his therapist was attacked by his stepmother, and now his stepmother was in the hospital claiming to not even remember Lucifer let alone being married to his father.    Things were a mess, but now she had some footage of what Chloe told her was the abduction of Lucifer Morningstar._

_She put in the tape and he could clearly see Lucifer on his cellphone walking towards the parking lot of the hospital.    He paused, looked to his left, and put the phone in his pocket.   Just as he fell back into step someone came out of the shadows, and knocked him over the head with something.    They drug him to a van that was off camera, but Chloe had found the next footage, what she saw there blew her mind.    The small figure lifted him up like he wore nothing and put him in a van.    It was time for her to find out who this could be._

_She zoomed in and the face that stared back at her both terrified and confused her.   The face that stared back at her was her own._

_*RE*_

_“Maze you need to calm down!” Amenadiel warned._

_“I need to calm down!   I need to calm down!    We can’t find Lucifer, I can feel the pricks of ants crawling at my skin.    There’s this pull trying to drag me back to hell, and I know it’s not him.   Your brother is not there, so maybe you need to put those two hands together and pray to that jackass of a father of yours and ask him where the hell Lucifer is?”_

_“They are talking to me, father has forgiven my part with mother, but he hasn’t given all of my powers back.”_

_“Well there has to be something that you can do, I swear if Lucifer isn’t returned to me soon I’ll….”_

_Her words were cut short when stars shattered before her eyes, and she hit the floor with a thud._

*RE*

**Present Day**

Chloe had been moving as fast as she could to get back to Lucifer and Ella.   When she walked around the corner she was not expecting what she saw though.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked walking back in the room.

“Nothing, I was just wishing Lucifer a speedy recovery.   You got those papers for me?” she smiled.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, she knew that something else was going on but she might get the info better if she were gone.

“Ella, you can’t just leave.” He pleaded.

“Lucifer, you are exactly where you are supposed to be Chloe was worried, I will see you later.” She smiled.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she walked away.   She wanted her to stay, he was afraid if she left he’d never see her again.   There was so much time they needed to make up for.   Then he looked at Chloe and realized everything in the world was about to change.

Ella decided to let herself out, and she opened the door right in front of one Maze.

“Hey Maze.” She greeted.

“Look at you!    How was your vacation?” she asked her winking.

“Fine, we must get together soon for a drink.   You know get the tribe back together.”

“Oh yes, I think the tribe is going to be a lot different from now on.” She smirked finally letting her escape.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Chloe asked when it was just the three of them.

She looked at Lucifer, and it was hard to read his face.    He looked like he was going to be sick.   Suddenly, his legs seemed to give out and before he hit the floor he felt himself being held up by two sets of strong arms.

“Oh, my ladies.” He smiled.

“Have you told her?   Please tell me you haven’t told her, I rushed all the way over when the link was back.” She smiled.

“Told me what?”

She still trusted him.   She knew who he was, and she knew what she meant to him, but how could he tell her this?    How could he tell her this and expect her to stick around?    She caressed his cheek, and the way she looked at him, made him know that he had to tell her.

“It was Ms. Lopez who abducted me from the carpark two months ago.” He told her gently.

“What?     I’ll kill her!” Chloe hopped to her feet on a mission.

“She didn’t mean to, she was sort of activated if you will by Azrael’s blade and my mother being sent away.   She’s a part of a ridiculous plan it will seem.”

“What plan?” she asked confused.

“She’s the redeemer, she has the power to give a fallen angel back their grace, to change everything, but never me she can’t be doing that for me I would know.   It’s just all seems to be falling into place, and you’re not going to like it.”

“Lucifer, after all of this I’m still here, what could possibly change that.”

“Well love, it turns out that little Ella is our daughter.”

“What?”

 

**End Notes:    Boom!   Remember comments are love.**

 


	9. Revelations Part 2

**Author’s Notes: I will tell you all that plot twist even surprised me.   I know that some might be saying what about Chloe teaching Lucifer new things, well she will be doing that soon.  He has his grace back, he is slowing going to be more supernatural.    He’s also still the punisher so how will that go with solving crimes you know?   It’s all going to be cool, so let’s get back to that plot twist shall we.**

**Chapter 9: Revelations Part 2**

Ella just wanted to go home and look over the reports of the case, and see what she could do to wipe away all evidence of her father.    Her father.   Lucifer Morningstar was her father, and he was the devil.   You would think after two months of a huge war that she spent on another plain trapped in a cage she would be able to wrap her mind around all of this.   Nope she couldn’t, she had a mother, and she had a father and brothers that she loved.   How could she just ignore them now?    There was a bigger plan though, God’s plan.    A plan that she would shove down her father’s throat rather he liked it or not, he was worthy dammit, it was time for them to be together.

“I knew it had to be you.” A voice said from the corner startling her.

“Amenadiel my man, we finally meet.” She stated nonchalantly.

“When we put the facts together and I tried my best to think of someone around whom I haven’t met, I was surprised that it was you.   Luci talks about you constantly though, and your faith.   That’s when it clicked, so when exactly did you and father decide to give him back his grace, and his wings.   Why him?” he demanded.

“Weren’t you happy with the key being yours, I could feel your glee a mile away when you found out you had been trusted with the key to unlock the sword.”

“When the murders took place, did you know who you were then?”

“No, I mean I was so fascinated about “stabbytown”, but when I found out the truth.   I mean dude, can you imagine?    Well of course you can, but what gramps did to Lucifer was wrong, and I’m here to fix things.   As for why him and not you?   Well it was my decision, he has no control over me, I do what I want and there’s not a damn thing anyone can do about?”

“See you’re drunk on power, and your affecting him.   You’re letting Samael out.   After all, that’s who your father is, Lucifer is not.”

“That’s the first thing that I will be working on in his redemption.   The story of the two sides of the devil, they are no two sides, and don’t even get me started on the myth of his true face.   Your father really did a number on him and his memories, and you know what you sat by and let it happen.   You are all family and yet you treat each other the way you do.   All he wanted was freewill, and I know the real reason he wanted do you?”

“I’m not saying that Luci hasn’t changed, since he met Chloe things are different.   She’s a puzzle I can’t get my fingers around.   Father asked me to bless her mother, but I still don’t quite understand.   You know don’t you, tell me Ella help me understand.”

“Oh, dear uncle you have been blinded by your father’s guidance and of him trying to do the right thing.   He knows now though that he made a huge mistake.   You just have to remember!” she shouted grabbing him abruptly.

He was overwhelmed by memory after memory of Lucifer when he was Samael, but he wasn’t alone.   Chloe was there, she looked a little different, but he knew immediately it was her.   Her hair was darker, but the eyes and the mouth were the same.    He could see she and Samael walking through the gardens hand and hand, kissing, and then she was with child.    He was overwhelmed by happiness, but then it all turned dark, ugly, and twisted, then they all had surrounded him and then the fall.

“Oh Luci, he sobbed.”

“Do you remember now?”

“Yes, I remember it all.”

“Are you against us or with us, he went through the first round without you but you know the battle is far from over.   If it comes down to your brother, or God what side are you on?” she demanded.

“Evelette’s, I will always be on her side.

 

*RE*

These feelings that Maze were getting lately really were irksome, but looking at a sleeping Lucifer in the arms of one Chloe Decker made her feel something.   She wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but it was something.    This was too much of a moment to pass up, she took out her cellphone and took a picture.   This was something Linda and Trixie had to see immediately.     The downside was he had gone to sleep after dropping a bomb, and Decker had that look in her eye.    She was going to want answers.

“It’s good that he’s sleeping.   He needs to rest up to keep our little friend away, and to recover.   He’s been through a lot.” Maze spoke softly.

“What exactly has he been through?” Chloe asked.

“A war, he had to go and get Ella back.”

“See that’s the thing that I can’t put my head around, he had to go and get her back from where?    She’s been here with us this whole time.   She kept going on about Lucifer being a method actor, I’m a detective I know that she wasn’t lying.”

“No, she wasn’t lying.    It appears that when Lucifer sent his mother into another dimension to start a life of her own, when she got to her world she needed to have herself a big bang.    Little did we all know that Ayotal Novahs was real and that the blade was the key to it all.    When she got pulled in, the biggest secret of heaven was unleashed on the world and Ella was activated.”

“Activated, what is she a terminator?” Chloe laughed.

“You shouldn’t be laughing Chloe, your daughter was ripped from your bare hands and locked away in a cold and dark cage.    Think of Trixie crying out for you for millennia and you never showing up?”

“Why would you say something like that?” Chloe asked.

“It’s what happened.   You know the story of Adam and Eve, right?” Maze asked.

“Ok course, everyone does.   I’ll admit I didn’t really believe it, but now with all of this it’s really starting to sink in.”

“Well she wasn’t the first Eve.”

“What, then who was?”

“You.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Chloe responded god smacked.

 

*RE*

_He was dreaming.    He had to be dreaming even though he had never had a dream before this must be what it was like.   He was in heaven, and he was in his room.     He could tell because it had all his beloved instruments including the horn.    He loved the piano a lot, but he really loved the French horn.   He remembered when his father had first given it to him, back before._

_“Sammy.” A voice giggled hugging him from behind._

_“Evelette.” He sighed._

_“When are we going to tell your father?” she whispered._

_“Soon.   He probably knows, but he will be angry.   I want you to know that I will protect you, both of you.” He told her as he placed a hand on her belly._

_“I love you Samael.”_

_“And I love you. Eve.” He told her as he kissed her………_

_The scene changed, and he could tell that some time had passed.    He was on earth, deep in the hills so no one would see him.    He was lighting the sky with thousands of stars.    Out of all the gifts his father had trusted him with, this was his favorite.   To create something with his own hands, soon he would be a different kind of creator.     He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it from for long._

_“Samael.” A deep voice from the left called out to him._

_He looked around and of course there was no one in sight, but he knew who it was.   His father was there, but he didn’t want anyone to know of their meeting._

_“Yes father.” He replied._

_“I’m very proud of you and our little venture with Eve, she’s quite lovely wouldn’t you say?” he queried._

_“Yes father she is, I’m quite fond of her.” He was unable to keep the smile off of his face._

_“I think it’s time for this to end my son.    This little experiment of freewill, I’ve seen the way you look at her and I’m sorry I can’t allow it any longer.”_

_“Father I have these feelings, I have the feelings that you have with mother, and I would ask if you’d just let me keep her.” He pleaded._

_“You were my first Samael.    You were my bright light and because of the way you shined I knew that I could make your brothers and sisters, and I shall be embarking on something new soon.   Humans.   They will roam the land that we’ve created, and they will have freewill, but I’m sorry you can no longer have it._

_“You can’t do this, I did everything you said!    What about Evelette, what will happen to her?”_

_“Eve is quite beautiful, she shall remain here with us, she will be like my own, and you shall treat her like your sister from now own.   I must stop this before you cross that line.    There can’t be any Nephilim around here any longer.” The voice shouted._

_“It’s too late, I love her and she’s going to have my child.”_

_“NO!” he roared as the thunder clapped in the distance.   “That was not the plan, you know what you were supposed to do.    Fine I understand, temptation can be a very hard thing to fight.   I forgive you, so you know what must happen now right?” he questioned._

_“I will wipe your memories and the child will be taken away.”_

_“I won’t let you do it.” He shouted taken flight._

_They were running, it was too dark, and it would be better if he just took flight, but he couldn’t.    if they flew to the heavens then his brothers would find them.    The crying was quite unsettling, but when he looked behind him Eve had young Ayotal close to her chest protected with her smoky wing._

_“Where are we running too?   We can’t run from your father, he will always find us?”_

_“No, my mother has a place for you and Ayotal.   You will be safe, and then I’ll go to him and explain.  He loves me, he’ll have mercy.”_

_‘No!   I won’t let you do that!” she shouted stopping._

_“Eve this is not the time, we have to get to safety.” He whispered._

_“I won’t let you go to him, he’ll make you forget me, he’ll make you forget us.” She shouted holding their child closer._

_Before he had a chance to respond, three of his sister appeared in front of Eve, and they began pulling her in the opposite direction.   He was about to attempt to stop them but three of his brothers appeared dragging him away._

_“Amenadiel you can’t do this!” cried._

_‘I’m sorry father demands this.” He grabbed him tighter._

“Eve!” Lucifer shouted finally breaking free of the nightmare.

 

Chloe had been sitting in the room after having a very long conversation with Maze.   What had happened to Lucifer, no Samael was horrible.    He had had so much taken away from him, she loved him more than she thought she could love anybody.   She always knew something was missing, Dan was a good man in the beginning, and if she didn’t have him she would have never had Trixie.    God Trixie.   It had truly been a long day.    The sun was about to rise.    She had been pulled from her thoughts by Lucifer calling out.

When she went to him, and he looked at her she knew immediately that this was not her Lucifer looking back at her, but it wasn’t the man she had seen earlier either.

“Eve, I found you.” He sighed holding her tight.

Although it wasn’t her name on his lips, that pull was back yet again.   How was she going to be able to do anything with this man affecting her this way?

“I had forgot.   I forgot for so long but you’re hear I know it’s you I can feel you.    I love you, I love you Chloe.” He sighed.

“I love you too.” She smiled back.    Their lips touched, and for the first time in the longest time she felt like she was truly home.

 

**End Notes:    Okay first I hope I haven’t messed around with the bible enough to anger folks.   I myself believe in God and even though he doesn’t seem like it he is a good guy in this, you’ll find that out later I promise.  I bet you thought that she was going to be the “Eve”, but even I’m not that crazy.    I hope you like this, and as always comments are love.**

 


	10. Danger Comes to Town

**Author’s Notes: I’m starting this exactly a month after my last update.   I’m sorry that it has taken me so long it’s just two things really.    Real life is a pain in the ass and it doesn’t help when you get sick.   Lets just that God that nothing is wrong with my heart, next up lung test, and then it’s that I write for so many fandoms and make wallpapers and fanvideos I’m always creating something.   So here’s another chapter.    Well lets just dive right into where we left off.   They are finally together now, happily ever after?    Yes?   Is anything ever that easy.    A face from the past comes back.**

**Chapter 10: Danger Comes to Town**

She knew she was asleep, but she didn’t care.    Where she was, it was too beautiful to look away.    It was a wild garden, filled with the most beautiful Lilies and lilacs.    It was so beautiful, and there was even a waterfall.

“Cubby!” she heard a voice from the left call.

She turned towards it and when she saw him, she didn’t care what this was, this was the best day of her life.

“Daddy!” she called out running towards him.

“How are you holding up?” he asked walking in step with him.

“Let’s see I just found out that I’m the second eve, I had a love affair with God’s favorite son, and our child could very well destroy the world in a blink of an eye if she wanted?    I feel, well I feel damn good.   That is truly letting me know that we have bypassed insane.” She began to laugh.

He was taking her all in, and she truly was beautiful.    She was becoming as lovely as her mother more and more every day.   He could drink her in forever, but he was there to play a part, and he wouldn’t have much time with her.

“Listen sweetheart, you know that if I’m here there must be something important, and well it’s about Lucifer.”

“No one will make me chose anything against Lucifer.    I love him, and we have been apart too long.  You know, I can tell that you know everything, and you should know that I will pick the correct choice.”

“It’s going to consume him.    She’s going to try and save him, to redeem him, and in the end, it will be too much.   You saw what he did in that bar, no one can keep him under, not even you I’m sorry you don’t even have this power over him.” He told her.

Chloe took a good look at her father.    She knew that this was a dream, but she also knew her father.   She knew that if he were given a chance to come back and see her, that he wouldn’t spend it telling her that she couldn’t have one of the things he knew she wanted the most.

“I can’t just sit around and not help him.   I know I can save him dad, I’ll keep him for hurting anyone.” She smiled leaning in for a hug.

It was like coming home to feel him in her arms again.

“I love you so much cubby.” He leaned into her.

She loved hearing his nickname for her again.   It never felt the same when others said it after he died.   It was all about him.    He even smelled the same.

“Don’t let them win.” He whispered.

 

“What?” she asked.

Then she realized that she was no longer in the beautiful place.   She was back in her bedroom, and her bed was empty.

“Lucifer!” she called out.

 

*RE*

It was weird for her when she woke up this morning.     It was like she had all her memories of her childhood, but she knew that she had been on the planet before.   More than once actually, she could remember being a slave, being a princess, being so many people, but most of all she could remember being Ella.   How could suddenly, she not be Ella anymore, and a woman that was coming to be one of her best friends last week was her mother.    She was sitting outside of her mother’s house.    She brought coffee and what someone told her was her favorite pastry.    Now she was just afraid to go inside.

 

*RE*

She didn’t want to make it seem as if she was worried, but when she got up and she couldn’t find him because of everything that had been going on she was panicked.     What if he had gone out, and decided that he was still Samael and it was time that he needed to do a little punishing, so before she knew it she had rushed from the bedroom looking frantically for him.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.    He was looking out the window, the one that faced the back, but it wasn’t his charming face that she was staring at, this was a face of a monster.   It was a sickly red, with open wounds.   She wondered if they hurt, because they looked painful.   He was shirtless so his torso was the same, she looked down toward his pants and caught herself.   She was looking to see if he had a tail.   She began to giggle when she thought of this.

Lucifer looked toward Chloe startled at her reaction.   He immediately brought the glamour back on his face.

“What are you giggling about?” he asked.

“It’s just I thought that you had left, and I come down here and here you are all red and I guess I should be horrified because of all the things that I have heard today, but I immediately go to look at your pants.”

“Oh, really darling, see something you fancied?” he smirked.

She began to giggle even harder.   He really didn’t know what to think then?

“I was looking for a tail.” She laughed releasing some of the tension she had no idea was still building inside of her.

“I’ve told you darling I don’t have a tail.   I thought after you accepted this, I thought after all of what you know now that you realize I don’t have a tail!” she told him eyes blazing.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” She told him walking closer.

With just one touch he immediately calmed down.   She had always had that hold on him.   Always.

“Eve.” He whispered.

“Although I am starting to remember some of the things of that being your Eve, I think it’s time we put that behind us.   We’re together now and this is the start of something new.  You and I, Chloe and Lucifer.” She told him putting her arms around him.

“Yes, I can accept that as long as I have you nothing else----” Oh who could that be this early?” he complained of the knock at the door.

“It’s probably just Dan bringing back Trixie.    She was still upset last night, and I told him that you were fine now and he could bring her back so that she would know that you were okay.”

Lucifer smiled at the chance to see the little tike again.     He knew that he had probably scared the shit out of her, it was time for him to make it right.    He was excited to see her, but when the door opened revealing Ella instead, well he couldn’t stop the grimace that appeared.

 

*RE*

Dan sat in the car outside his ex-wife’s apartment.   His daughter sat eagerly beside him.    She wanted to go back inside, but a part of him was nervous about sending her in.    He was in there, and just because Chloe said that he was safe, what did that really mean?   How safe could “the devil” be.    Forget that it wasn’t an assumption that he was the devil, he was in fact the devil, how could he send his daughter back in there to that.

“Dad, can I go up now?” Trixie asked.

“Monkey are you sure you want to go up?    I know that what happened yesterday was scary, and if you don’t want to be around Lucifer you don’t have to be ashamed to say it.   Your mom will not be angry” he explained.

“Dad I have to go.    Lucifer was so scared, and he thought he was going to hurt me.   I have to let him know that I’m okay, and I have to let him know that I’m not mad at him.”

Dan couldn’t believe this.    His daughter had literally been up close and witnessed a devil’s breakdown and she wasn’t afraid at all to be face to face with him again, but he was.   That was real bravery there, and at that moment I knew that I wanted to be my daughter when I grew up.    We were going in.

 

*RE*

The sun was surprisingly hot was the first thing I noticed when I landed.    I couldn’t believe that I was doing this, and the fallout would be the end of me I’m sure, but it couldn’t end this way.   Why did he get to be redeemed?   He was not redeemable!     He wanted what we all wanted, and he went out there and got it, and he should be punished for that.   Now father has given him back his wings, and not he gets to have them back as well?   No, I will show the world what he really is, he is not a good guy.

I spot them and they are just adorable.    The mother has curly hair and a gentle smile, and her offspring will look like her when she’s older.    They are laughing and playing with each other, this will be the perfect memory for her to have and cherish.    I must pick the perfect moment, she’ll be the perfect little morsel to fill the cage.

 

**End Notes:   I’m so sorry with extreme illness, and hurricanes it has taken me 2 months to write this.   I just want to say I’m back on track and I’m shooting for updating once a week, you may luck out and get more updates than that but that’s what I’m guaranteeing.**


	11. Taming the Devil

**Chapter 11: Taming the Devil**

She had taken just one.   The little girl with the curls, after she had played with her mother.    It was easy, she had just waited until the mother walked away and she took her form.   Once the little girl thought that she was holding the hand of her own mother, she happily got inside of the new box for her to play in.   She wasn’t heartless either she didn’t let her know where she was going, she thought she was playing a game, and she was enjoying it.   The thing was her little body was burning up too fast like a sun.   Sure, it was supposed to burn up but never as quick as this, and well she was going to have to take another.    The thing was who would she take, if she could get her hands on sweet Ella it would be like before, but she knew that now that the cat was out of the bag, Lucifer and his Bride would do whatever they could to protect their little spawn.    She wondered if he had told her yet about her being a miracle, and what that exactly meant.    If she knew him like she remembered, probably not.   He probably hadn’t even broken it to her about his face yet.    No, she knew what she was going to have to do, she would have to take another.     That would upset her brother more than anything.

 

*RE*

Ella couldn’t believe this, in all reality of the now they were the same age.   It was just the cutest thing walking in on her parents.    They were so cute as they awkwardly fell in love.   She could tell that Lucifer had been feeling Chloe in on some things, but how much did he tell her.

“Ella!” Chloe greeted her going in for a hug.

Before Ella even realized she had hugged her back, maybe a little tighter than she should have, but this was her mother.   Chloe Decker a woman who was slowly becoming her best friend was her freaking mother.

“Tribe.” She whispered.

Chloe knew that she and Ella had a connection, but this was something that she had only felt one time before.

 

“Lucifer!” shouted Trixie as she burst into the house, and threw herself against his leg.

Lucifer was thrown from the whole situation, he was sure that since he had pretty much tried to get the child to cut off a limb the day before she would be afraid of him a little bit.   She wasn’t though, and he never thought he would be happier than this very moment.    Then she threw herself against him, and things clicked into place.

She felt it the moment they touched, and she jumped back from him startled.

“Lucifer?” she whispered in a hushed voice.

“Lucifer what the hell is happening?” Chloe asked once the lights began to blink.

“Ella, what have you done?” he asked looking at the youngest Decker.

Chloe looked to Ella, but before she did she noticed this was the first time her two daughters were in the same room together, and she wasn’t liking what she did at all.

“Ella!” she shouted.

“I didn’t mean it.

 

*RE*

She had three now.   They were older.    She thought maybe that was the key to it all.   She had taken one small mortal child, and thought that it could hold in a universe.    She should’ve known that was nowhere near the case.    She should’ve known that she had to get bigger ones.   After all they had been on the planet longer and had seem bigger and far worst things.    Yes, just needed to find the perfect combination.

“You can’t do this Naar!”

“Seraphim, what are you doing here?”

He graciously bowed in front of her.  He maybe an angel, but the two of them were far from equal.

“What you are doing is wrong?   It’s our job to protect all the children in the world, why are you leading them to their own slaughter my lady?” he asked carefully.

“She was supposed to never get out.    There has to be a balance, he can’t be redeemed, but the first second that she’s out that’s all she’s thinking about.”

“He’s her father.”

“What about our father!     He is more important than Samael.”

“That’s funny.” He laughed.

“What?”

“You stand there about to do something unforgivable because you believe in the word, but every time you refer to your brother you don’t call him by his name.   Not when it’s the two of us.”

“His name is Samael.”

“He can’t because that would be someone worthy of redemption, but according to you he is not.   Don’t do this Naar, think about Lucifer, think about how far he’s come.”

“I have and she won’t go back in the box, I’ll find someone who will.

 

*RE*

“Lucifer is not Trixie’s father!” Chloe found herself shouting once she let Trixie get lost in some television.

“Of course, not darling, are you mad?    Beatrice is very much still as much as douche as she was last night, it’s just, well Ella darling why don’t you explain it to your mother.” He smirked.

“My plan with the coffee this morning was to sit you down and tell you everything.    Like I said earlier I can remember being here before.   I can remember all my lives.   I was trying to get to a time where you or mom would be.   So, I could get one of you to get me out of the box, but you rebelled and got sent to hell.”

“They had wiped my mind.   I didn’t remember you, I didn’t remember your mother.   You are getting off subject, explain yourself.”

“Father, should we really be discussing that right now, shouldn’t we be talking more about the Angle of Pedophilia running around!” Ella shouted.

“The what?” Chloe shrieked.  
“Don’t call me father?” Lucifer stated.

Ella tried not to seem hurt by him saying that, and then she couldn’t realize why she felt that way, because it’s not like she could tell anyone he was her father.   Could she?

“Naar is not the Angel of Pedos, she’s actually the Angel of Children and her job is to protect them.   She protects children from the molesters of the world.”

“She’s doing a bang-up job at that don’t you think Dad, and she disguises herself as ice cream men, teachers, social workers, anybody a kid would find trusting, and half of the time those are the molesters.   We need to focus on that instead of transference.”

“Transference?” Chloe questioned trying her best to follow the conversation.

“It’s like this, sure Beatrice is your daughter and she’s Dan’s daughter because he’s her father.   I was in that box and I had all these ideas, so I thought that maybe since I couldn’t find Lucifer, I would try to fixate myself on you.   I could only try and make him remember me, but you are a woman so things are different.”

“What did you do Ella?” Chloe asked already figuring it out.

“I put a little piece of myself out there to find its way to your womb.   That way when you had a child maybe I could open your vision through recall.   I bent your womb to my will and made your child into my image.   I bet she looked just like me as a baby, I could go home right now and get a picture of myself at Trixie’s age and you would swear it was her.    So, yea Trixie sort of has three parents.   Most kids avoid Lucifer, or they just pick up on his wrongness well they are a few exceptions of those who will be a bit special themselves, but for most part they don’t really like him.    Trixie recognizes him and doesn’t even know it.   They will always have a bond because she’s yours, but because of what I did his love and devotion for her will be insane.   He’ll be the best stepdad a kid could have.”

“Are you telling me that Trixie can tame the devil?” Chloe laughed.

“If I have my way they’ll soon be the devil to tame.” Ella smiled at her mother.

Chloe took that moment to look at Lucifer he had stepped away to check on Trixie.    She had been noticing it.   He hates being around kids, but he always makes time for her, no matter what.   Now they sat so close watching tv, and then she could see the similarities in the way that they looked.   Trixie did have a lot of his features, well she guessed Ella’s features.    When did her life get so complicated?

 

**End Notes:  I’m going to end the chapter there.   Thanks being in the hospital for this chapter because I’m sorry they are just too many good Lucifer fanfic writers out there who have been stealing my mind man, why ya’ll gotta be so good.    Anyways I’m out of ICU and I’m off a ventilator and I’m bored so I bring you this.   Let me know what you think, drop a girl a comment.   Yes I’m fishing, but I’m alive I deserve an at least I like it.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
